Rêves Et Ambitions
by Yami Flo
Summary: Est ce qu'il t'arrive de rêver ? ' 'Pourquoi cette question ? ' 'Oh, rien... Simple curiosité...' Parfois, une question banale peut amener à des réalisations bien amères...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général ; fic se situant entre le début de la série et la désertion de Shuten ; pas de spoilers particuliers.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Rêves Et Ambitions**

-Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de rêver ?

Rajura marqua une pause, sa tasse pressée contre le bord de ses lèvres. Il la reposa lentement sur la table basse, sans quitter des yeux la personne appuyée contre la balustrade. Son unique œil valide s'étrécit.

Naaza avait l'air totalement détaché en prononçant ces quelques mots, mais il voyait, oh oui, il voyait très bien à quel point sa prise sur le rempart de bois était forte, à quel point son regard était fuyant, évitant soigneusement son visage.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

Naaza haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance qui ne pouvait être plus feinte. Rajura pencha délicatement la tête sur le côté, ses longs cheveux blancs retombant en mèches souples sur son épaule.

-Oh, pour rien…Simple curiosité.

-Tu mens mal.

Naaza grimaça. Il avait été découvert. Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait se passer autrement. Personne ne pouvait mentir à Rajura, personne. Le Gen Masho cultivait le mensonge et les illusions comme un art. Et, étonnement, il reconnaissait toujours la vérité sous les multiples toiles de la mystification.

Les mains rentrées dans les longues manches de son kimono, Rajura le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Que veux-tu savoir, vraiment ?

Et Naaza se lança.

-Est-ce que tu as des rêves ?

-Bien sûr, répondit franchement l'aîné des deux guerriers.

-Et quels sont-ils ?

Rajura fronça les sourcils avant de répondre ce qui lui venait naturellement en tête.

-Vaincre les Troopers…Gagner plus de prestige aurpès d'Arago-sama…Régner sur le monde...

Et Naaza hocha la tête de droite à gauche, le visage baissé, l'expression soigneusement neutre.

-Ce ne sont pas des rêves, ça. Ce sont des ambitions.

Le Gen Masho haussa un sourcil.

-C'est la même chose.

Le visage de Naaza prit une expression étrange, ressemblant à un rictus ou à un sourire désabusé.

-Vraiment ? Moi, je ne trouve pas.

Rajura le regarda curieusement. Naaza se détourna de lui et s'appuya contre le balcon surplombant les toits du palais. Son kimono glissa de son épaule, la mettant à nue. Il ne fit aucun geste pour la couvrir.

-Anubis m'a donné la même réponse que toi.

Il marqua une pause et, avec une reluctance évidente, ajouta :

-Shuten aussi.

Rajura renifla dédaigneusement. En quoi cela pouvait-il l'importer ?

Quelque part, cependant, c'était déconcertant d'entendre Naaza parler avec autant de calme et autant de résolution. Après tout, le Doku Masho n'était pas exactement connu pour sa…stabilité mentale.

Impatient, dangereux et prompt à de violentes colères, Naaza n'était pas exactement une personne dont il recherchait souvent la compagnie. Cependant, le Gen Masho devait reconnaître que malgré ses défauts, son frère d'arme était loin d'être un imbécile. Sans être un génie, il était bon tacticien et savait tirer avantage des situations.

-Autrefois, je rêvais des arbres en automne, quand les feuilles deviennent rouges, jaunes ou marrons, quand la chaleur décline doucement avant de laisser place au froid de l'hiver.

Ses yeux sont perdus dans la vague, et Rajura le regarde avec attention. Jamais il n'a vu le jeune Masho avec une telle…sérénité sur le visage.

Naaza ne dut pas remarquer l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, ou alors elle lui semblait subsidiaire, car il continua sur sa lancée.

-Je rêvais à ce que je ferais de ma vie en grandissant, à ce que je deviendrais,…J'ai même rêvé de fonder une famille, une fois, avant de recevoir ma yoroi…

Une famille…Une femme, des enfants…Rajura se surprit à acquiescer d'un signe de tête. L'idée l'avait effleuré lui aussi, bien avant qu'il ne devienne l'un des généraux d'Arago. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pensé que parce que sa famille désirait des héritiers au plus tôt, mais la notion ne lui avait pas singulièrement déplu.

-Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention au début, mais maintenant…Je m'aperçois que je ne rêve plus. Jamais. Que ce soit éveillé ou dans mon sommeil, mais nuits sont…vides.

Rajura ferma les yeux et tenta de réfléchir à la dernière fois où il avait fait un rêve plaisant. Un rêve sans rapport avec la guerre qui se jouait entre le Youjakai et les Troopers. Un rêve sans rapport avec une stratégie d'attaque débouchant sur sa victoire contre ses adversaires.

Et il s'aperçut que, même en cherchant bien, il ne pouvait pas sans rappeler.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Même en dormant, aucun songe ne lui venait. C'était…étonnant.

Son trouble devait être visible, car Naaza le regarda avec un sourire un peu amer avant de parler.

-Je suis sûr que tu vois de quoi je parle. Aucun de nous n'a plus de rêves maintenant, Rajura. Conquérir, vaincre, gagner ; des ambitions à ne plus qu'en faire, je te l'accorde. Mais quand nous fermons les yeux, que nous reste-t-il ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Naaza, de toute évidence, ne devait pas en attendre, car il réajusta son kimono et sorti sans prononcer un mot de plus.

Rajura demeura assis à sa place sans bouger, plonger dans ses pensées. Quand il se décida enfin à esquisser un mouvement et à reprendre sa tasse abandonnée, il s'aperçut avec un certain ennui que son thé était maintenant froid.

C'était quelque peu dérangeant de savoir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait plus faire la différence entre un rêve et une ambition.

D'une certaine façon, en y réfléchissant, c'était presque comme s'ils avaient perdu une part de leur humanité.

Le Gen Masho haussa finalement les épaules.

Cela ne les empêchait pas de se battre. Alors, quelle importance, après tout ?

**Fin**


End file.
